Ravenbeard Clan
The Ravenbeard Clan is a clan of Dark Iron dwarves that are loyal to the Dark Iron Clan and the Empire of Thaurissan. History The Ravenbeard Clan began with Orlim the Iron Boulder; decades after emerging from the depth of Uldaman Orlim obtained the surname of Ravenbeard. During his exploration into the northern borders of Khaz Modan, now known as the wetlands, he encountered what is commonly known as a Gilnean Raven. Capturing a small handful for breeding and training, the Raven’s jet black feathers matched Orlim’s hair. With this common similarity, those who encountered him had begun to refer to him as Ravenbeard. Embracing the name he would pass along to his children the years passed and family’s numbers grew into a small Clan, the start of legacy. The Ravenbeard Clan settled near the Redridge Mountain on the lower foothills of Ironforge; the northern portions of the area now known as the Searing Gorge. Though settled within the outer foothills and crags, they lived under the shadow of Ironforge in a harsh terrain with little for farmland. The Ravenbeards have known for their bitter resentment toward those who lived in the grand luxuries; mainly the upper portions of Ironforge or the clans under the leadership of the Wildhammer, for their lands had always been more blessed. The Ravenbeard began their lineage as low class Hill Dwarves that where miners, blacksmiths and renowned bird trainers. Their first settlement was a collection of small Dwarven hovels built into the earth atop a mine, adorned with a small plot for farming. Their mines rich with iron, they managed to make a living off trade with the lower class Dwarves Clans. Over time some within the family had even slowly taken a further interest into the art of Blacksmithing, creating fine weapons and eventually forging steel. With almost two millennium of relative peace the Clan had prospered at steady rate over the long years, their numbers greatly increased along with their hold. Their mine, now a large quarry as they continued to dig deep into Azeroth, grew to be prosperous as the stone they mined allowed them to build their once small settlement into a grand display of Dwarven construction and architectural genius. From the years -1300 to -1100, many members of the Ravenbeard Clan ventured into the Eastern portions of Khaz Modan, establishing small excavations under the leadership of Thane Grimbar Ravenbeard. Though nothing of great importance was ever discovered Grimbar continued his research until his death, producing a small collection of hand written tomes of his findings and experiences. After many years and the death of Thane Biflorn Ravenbeard, his eldest son Othdin obtained the title of Thane. A few years following the death of Biflorn, High King Anvilmar passed sparking a civil war between the three groups that had arisen during the many years. The young Thane chose to side with Sorcerer-Thane Thaurissan as the Ravenbeard family were long term trade partners with many of those within the collective Clans known as the Dark Iron. Aiding the Dark Iron in the civil war, the Ravenbeard’s suffered minor losses. The exile from Ironforge did little to affect the Clan; they pledged their continued support to the Thaurissan Clan, becoming vassals. Sending large supplies of Iron and stone they aided in the building of Thaurissan city, building a great Hall of their own within its borders. Almost all of their trading partners had been exiled along with the Thaurissan family. During the years before the war, the Clan had been at its peak for numbers and prospered greatly, reaching slightly over a hundred dwarves with Ravenbeard blood in their veins. War of the Three Hammers When the Dark Iron Clan launched their attacks on the Kingdom of Ironforge and Grim Batol the Ravenbeard Clan bolstered both Thaurissan’s and Modgud’s forces, leading sixty battle ready Ravenbeards. Othdin lead thirty of his kin alongside Thaurissan, while his brother Forlum would lead the remaining to Grim Batol. Those within the Clan wore a variety of armor, ranging from heavy plate of iron and steel to light leathers. Othdin wielded a two handed Mithril axe, passed down to him from Thane Gorglum Ravenbeard. Those who followed Modgud’s forces into battle would never be heard from again. Taking heavy losses during the initial assault, the few surviving Ravenbeards would be cut down during their retreat by the forces Ironforge had sent to aid the Wildhammer. Though Thaurissan’s assault had failed, those under Othdin’s leadership had fared much better than their fallen brethren. The surviving members of the Clan fled into the Redridge Mountains, taking up hold in their families’ ancestral home within the lower crags. Unaware of the events that transpired in Grim Batol, Othdin awaited any retaliating forces that might threaten his lands. As the combined forces of the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer descended into the Redridge Mountains, the Ravenbeards found themselves vastly outnumbered and used the rough terrain to their advantage as they fought desperately for their lives. It was the destruction of the Redridge Mountains that ended their conflict. As Ragnaros erupted through Azeroth’s crust, the forces of Ironforge and Grim Batol were forced to retreat. Thought the destruction had ended their conflict, the Ravenbeards lands had been destroyed. Their mines had collapsed, the structures nothing but rubble. Othdin and the survivors feared for their kin within Thaurissan City, they took what they could from the remains of their homes and began their trek through the harsh landscape that was once a majestic mountain range. As they ventured towards the city the group began to feel a strange sickness within them; what started as intense headaches would slowly morph into the curse that had been cast upon them by the Firelord. As they met other surviving Dark Iron, each felt their pain, and eventually as they reached the ruins of Thaurissan city, the full effects of the curse had begun to show. An eerie glow of blood red eyes filled the night. No celebration was to be had that day. Dwarves of Blackrock Mountain With the Dark Iron now enslaved under the wrath of the Fire Lord, The Ravenbeard Clan claimed land deep within the heart of the young Mountain. Made from stone and Iron their home was constructed to house all the remaining Ravenbeard family; approximately fifteen thousand square feet, the home is known as the Ravenbeard Halls. After the war only twenty three Ravenbeards lived to call the Halls home, including women and children. When the descendant of Thaurissan took claim to the seat of power within Blackrock, Othdin honored his pledge and continued his Clans support to the Thaurissan Clan. As the Dark Iron established the city of Shadowforge, many of the Ravenbeards, including Othdin, served in the newly formed armies of Blackrock. Othdin, like many others that were still enraged from their defeats after the war, embraced the Fire Lords influence with great zeal. Othdin would lead his remaining kin against their Dwarven cousin to the north, quickly receiving great renowned for their abilities as scouts as they used their well-trained Ravens to transport vital information with ease. During Othdin’s reign he had established the mountain ridge encampment within the Dustfire Valley and named it after himself, Othdin’s Vigil. The camp housed all available Ravenbeards able for combat, along with enlisted Dark Iron under Othdin’s leadership. The famous Battle of Dustfire Valley took place within this mountain encampment, each Ravenbeard death dealing a critical blow to their already fading existence. After Thane Othdin had passed, slain in battle against the famous Ironforge Mountaineers, his eldest son Khazgolan Ravenbeard upheld his title as Thane, beginning a new era for the Clan. Khazgolan followed in his father’s footsteps, already having served within the ranks of the Dark Iron military before his father’s death. He simply continued to uphold his family’s traditions, protecting the Dustfire Valley and surrounding foothills along with continuing raids into northern Khaz Modan. The Ravenbeard Clan under Thane Khazgolan prospered during the remaining years of the long war those who had been born after the war now middle aged Dark Iron; the first born under the Firelord’s curse, or blessings as Othdin had taught his kin. This new breed of Dark Iron had changed from the typical dwarves, their skin darker, tougher and more resilient to the intense heats of Blackrock; their magical affiliation with fire apparent as the number of sorcerers arose within their society. The Ravenbeard prosperity would be cut short after unknown events that would transpire in the near future. The Battle for Blackrock ((W.I.P)) Dark Iron Civil War ((W.I.P)) The Cataclysm ((W.I.P)) Hand of Thaurissan ((W.I.P)) Massacre in the Ravens Nest ((W.I.P)) Notable Ravenbeards Below is a list of notable Ravenbeard Thanes throughout the Clans existence. -2500 Awakening of the Earthen -Orlim Ravenbeard (formerly Orlim the Iron Bolder), the first Ravenbeard (386) Lived 386 mortal years died year -2114 Fathered four children, three sons one daughter -Eldest son Mhorlok Ravenbeard, Born -2327, died year -1925 (402) Fathered two children, both sons -Eldest son Throll Ravenbeard, Born -2041, died year -1652 (389) Fathered four children, two daughters, two sons -Eldest son Gorglum Ravenbeard, also known as the Gorglum the Steelheart, renowned Blacksmith, Born -1914, died -1562 (352) Fathered one son -Eldest son Skruul Ravenbeard, Born -1637, died -1245 (392) Fathered 2 sons, one daughter -Eldest son Grimbar Ravenbeard, Born -1493, died -1008 (485) Also known as Grimbar the Wise, renowned for his practice in the arcane arts and expeditions into the eastern lands of Khaz Modan Fathered no children -Second Born son to Skruul Ravenbeard, Baylim Ravenbeard, born -1422, obtains Thane at the age of 414, died two years later -1006 (416) Fathered two daughters, one son -Eldest son Baylim Ravenbeard II, born -1211, died- 837 (374) Fathered 5 children, four sons, 1 daughter -Eldest son Dorin Ravenbeard, Born -1086, died-698 (388) Fathered five children, 3 daughters 2 sons -Eldest son Frimlor Ravenbeard, born -843, died -447 (396) Fathered three sons -Eldest son Biflorn Ravenbeard, Born-602, died -234 (368) Fatherd six children, two sons, 4 daughters -Eldest Son Othdin Ravenbeard, Born -305, died -56 (249) Fathered three sons, two daughters -Eldest Son Khazgolan Ravenbeard, Born -228, Thane of the Ravenbeard Clan before his disappearance in Draenor, Obtained the title of Thane in the year -171 at the age of 57. Fathered 2 sons, another unnamed child. -Eldest son Gaal Ravenbeard, Born -1791 Current Thane of the Ravenbeard Clan. Fathered seven children, five daughters, two sons. OOC Notes Category:Dark Iron Organizations Category:Ravenbeard Clan Category:Dwarf Clans Category:Dark Iron Clans Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes